The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fidimppi’.
The new Impatiens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching New Guinea Impatiens plants with freely flowering habit and large attractive flowers.
The new Impatiens plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number AMI 081120, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number AMI 081130, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Impatiens was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.